Toh regiert (Kapitel)
"Toh regiert" ist das elfte Kapitel des vierzehnten Bandes Stadt des Verderbens. Gleichzeitig ist es das neunzehnte Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Rand und Aviendha kehren nach Caemlyn zurück. Dort angekommen warnt sie ihn, denn die Weisen Frauen hatten einige beunruhigende Träume, auch wenn sie sie nicht deuten können. Aviendha weiß, dass sie Rand gegenüber Toh hat, doch Aviendha gegenüber noch mehr. Sie weiß nicht, wie sie beide gleichzeitig erfüllen soll. Handlung Rand al'Thor Rand ist so müde, dass er selbst Alannas Präsenz in seinem Kopf fast nicht mehr spürt. Auch Aviendha ist nicht in seinem Zimmer, um ihn wie so oft mit ihrem Atem abzulenken, doch er träumt unruhig. Er legt zwar immer ein Schutzgewebe um seine Träume, doch natürlich kann es nicht abhalten, was sich schon darin befindet. Er träumt von Städten aus dem Zeitalter der Legenden - er erkennt sie, weil er ähnliches bereits im Ter'angreal in Rhuidean gesehen hat. Die Geweihten (Kapitel) Er sieht Zerstörung und immer wieder eine schöne, blonde Frau, die ihn angsterfüllt ansieht. Er ist sicher, dass das Lews Therins Träume sind, und erwacht zitternd. Besorgt, weil das noch nie geschehen ist, liegt er bis zum Morgengrauen wach und hält Saidin. Im Morgengrauen bringt ein Gai'shain sein Frühstück, doch Rand rührt es nicht an. Er zieht sich an und verlässt seine Gemächer. Im Gang warten Sulin und Urien mit Töchtern des Speers und Roten Schilden. Außerdem sind viele andere Menschen anwesend wie Aviendha und die Weisen Frauen, Berelain und Adlige aus Cairhien und Tear. Er sieht keine Clanhäuptlinge. * Chaelin: Weise Frau, Rauchendes Wasser Miagoma, graue Strähnen im dunkelroten Haar * Edarra: Weise Frau, Neder Shiande, wirkt nicht viel älter als Rand, blaue Augen * Colavaere: mittlere Jahre, ausgesprochen gut aussehend. dunkles Haar als kunstvoller Lockenturm, hochgeschlossenes Kleid mit farbigen Querstreifen vom Stehkragen bis zum Knie * Dobraine: stämmig, kantiges Gesicht, vorderseite des überwiegend grauhaarigen Schädels kahl geschoren wie ein Soldat * Maringil: weißes Haar fast in Schulterlänge, nicht rasierter Schädel. Beansprucht den Thron von Cairhien und hält Meilan für seinen gefährlichsten Rivalen. * Meilan: hager, hart, ausdruckslos, grauer Spitzbart. war ein guter Freund von HEarne und Simaan gewesen. beansprucht den Thron von Cairhien und hält Maringil für seinen gefährlichsten Rivalen. * Fionnda: Adlige aus Tear, schöne Frau * Anaiyeila: Adlige aus Tear, biegsam und elegant, affektiertes Lächeln, das viel von ihrer durchaus vorhandenen Schönheit nimmt * Maraconn: blaue Augen, was eine Seltenheit in Tear ist. war ein guter Freund von HEarne und Simaan gewesen * Gueyam: Adliger aus Tear, Glatze, breit gebaut, wirkt hart wie Stahl. war ein guter Freund von HEarne und Simaan gewesen * Aracome: Adliger aus Tear, sehr schlank, wirkt hart wie Stahl * Selande: junge Frau aus Cairhien, große Augen, Haar lose und schulterlang entgegen der Mode von kunstvoll aufgetürmten Locken, sechs farbige Querstreifen am Kleid. trägt ein Schwert über ihrem Reitkleid. Sieht die Töchter des Speers bewundernd an. War eine von den Frauen, die Colavaere angeschleppt hat, um ihn zu verführen. Alle beobachten sich gegenseitig misstrauisch, oder ihn. Rand nimmt ihre Begrüßung zur Kenntnis und vermutet, dass es einen neuen Festumzug geben soll. Er fragt sich kurz, wo Egwene wohl ist und überlegt einen Moment lang, sie noch einmal nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Elayne zu fragen, doch er hält sich davon ab. Er sagt den Menschen, dass er keine Zeit mehr für sie hat, da er sofort nach Caemlyn zurück will, doch Berelain entgegnet, dass sein Befehl noch an diesem Morgen ausgeführt werden soll. Rand fragt, was sie meint, und Berelain antwortet, dass es um Mangins Hinrichtung geht. Rand erklärt, dass er nicht jedes mal zusehen will, wenn ein Mörder gehängt wird, doch in Wirklichkeit hat er es verdrängt und will es nicht sehen. Außerdem hat er nicht vor, die Hinrichtung als etwas Besonderes hinzustellen, denn die Menschen sollen erkennen, dass jeder sich an die Gesetze halten muss und er keinen bevorzugt. Die Blicke der Menschen ändern sich und als Berelain und Sorilea sich ansehen, vermutet Rand, dass die Weise Frau seine Antwort genauso vorhergesagt hat. Rand wiederholt, dass er sofort nach Caemlyn aufbrechen will und alle begleiten ihn zu dem Zimmer, aus dem er normalerweise abreist. Bei der Verabschiedung erklärt Berelain, dass sie sich bis zu seiner Rückkehr ohne Bevorzugung um Cairhien kümmern wird. Sie bittet ihn, Perrin und Mat von ihr zu grüßen. Die Adligen aus Cairhien und Tear halten lange, blumige Ansprachen. Als Rand schließlich endlich den Raum betreten kann, begleitet ihn außer Aviendha auch noch Melaine, die erklärt, sie habe Angelegenheiten der Weisen Frauen mit Bael zu besprechen. Rand vermutet, dass sie nach Caemlyn geschickt wird, um dafür zu sorgen, dass Rand Bael nicht unerwünscht beeinflusst. Aviendha beobachtet ihn genau, als er das Portal öffnet, obwohl sie seine Stränge nicht sehen kann. Er bemerkt, wie sie errötet, als sie sich erinnert, als sie selbst zum ersten und bisher einzigen Mal so ein Portal geöffnet hat, denn sie kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wie sie es gemacht hat. Der erste Schnee (Kapitel) Rand kann plötzlich durch Saidin ihren Duft wahrnehmen und so bemüht er sich, von ihr weg zu kommen, sobald das Portal offen ist. Er fühlt sofort Alanna wie einen Hammer in seinem Kopf und merkt, dass sie geweint hat. Er fragt sich, ob es an ihm liegt und denkt, dass er sich von ihr befreien muss. Hinter ihm zischt Sulin missbilligend, dass er den Töchtern die Ehre nimmt, wenn er so vorausstürmt und vielleicht in einem Hinterhalt fällt. Sie erklärt leise, dass es vielleicht doch richtig wäre, ihn wie einen trotzigen Jungen zu behandeln, so wie Enaila und Somara es tun. Rand ist ärgerlich. Wenn sie allein sind, lässt er es sich gefallen, sie so reden zu hören, doch hier in der Öffentlichkeit stört es ihn sehr. Laut verkündet er, dass es in Zukunft genügen wird, wenn ihn zwei Aiel begleiten. Sulin ist so empört, dass sie gar nicht antworten kann. Rand fügt hinzu, dass außerhalb der Paläste natürlich die übliche Eskorte mitkommen darf, dann geht er. Rand will nicht in seine eigenen Gemächer, weil er hofft, dass Aviendha ihm dann nicht folgt, doch sie geht nachdenklich mit ihm. Sie regt sich noch nicht einmal auf, als er ihr die Tür aufhält, was sie sonst zu einem Wutanfall veranlasst, und als er fragt, was los sei, erklärt Aviendha, es sei nichts. Sie sagt, Sulin hätte Recht gehabt, doch es amüsiert sie, wie die Tochter des Speers ausgesehen habe, da noch niemals jemand so mit ihr gesprochen hat. Rand sagt, dass er überrascht ist, dass sie auf seiner Seite ist. Aviendha sieht ihn an und Rand muss sich zusammenreißen, denn er will nicht daran denken, was zwischen ihnen war. Aviendha sagt, dass er es ihr schwer macht und sie das Gefühl hat, es gäbe ihn nur, um sie zu quälen. Rand verkneift es sich, zu sagen, dass sie selbst Schuld ist, denn er hat ihr schon oft angeboten, zu den Zelten der Weisen Frauen zurückzukehren. Dann holen zwei Töchter des Speers und zwei Rote Schilde sie ein und Rand schickt jeweils einen von ihnen zurück, wobei eine der Töchter, Jalani, protestiert. Sie erklärt, die Töchter würden Rand während dem Kampf gehorchen, aber sonst nicht, da er für sie kein König wäre wie für die Feuchtländer. Trotzdem geht sie. * Cassin: Rote Schilde. Hager, eine gute Handbreit größer als Rand. derjenige der Aiel, der Rand begleiten darf Rand geht schließlich doch zu seinen Gemächern und Aviendha folgt ihm. Er fragt sie, ob sie nicht bei Melaine bleiben sollte, und Aviendha erklärt, es würde der Weisen Frau nicht gefallen, wenn sie sich jetzt einmischt. Rand legt seine Waffen und das Zepter ab und fragt, ob die Weisen Frauen Aviendha gesagt haben, wo Elayne ist. Aviendha sieht ihn eine Weile lang schweigend an, dann erklärt sie, dass die Weisen Frauen es nicht wissen. Damit hat er gerechnet. Sie haben seit Monaten nichts mehr über Elayne miteinander besprochen. Aviendha setzt sich und erklärt, dass die Weisen Frauen sich über ihn unterhalten haben. Rand ist nicht überrascht und Aviendha errötet, nachdem er ihr das sagt. Sie erzählt ihm die Träume der Weisen Frauen Bair, Melaine und Amys. Siehe auch: Träume der Weisen Frauen * Melaine und Bair haben geträumt, du säßest in einem Boot zusammen mit drei Frauen, deren Gesichter sie nicht erkennen konnten, und sie sahen eine Waagschale, die sich einmal hierhin und einmal dorthin neigte. Elayne, Aviendha und Min. Rand liebt alle drei, will sich aber von ihnen fern halten, doch er kann sich nicht entscheiden. * Melaine und Amys träumten von einem Mann, der neben dir stand und dir ein Messer an die Kehle hielt, aber du hast ihn nicht gesehen. * Bair und Amys haben geträumt, dass du die Feuchtländer mit einem Schwert in zwei Teile gespalten hast. Die Menschen der Westlande sind uneins, ob sie für oder gegen ihn sind, was die Nationen spaltet. Aviendha sagt, die Weisen Frauen könnten die Träume nicht durchschauen, aber sie meinen, er sollte davon wissen. Rand versteht den ersten Traum nicht, doch er ist sicher, dass es in dem zweiten um einen Grauen Mann geht. Der dritte ist seiner Meinung nach schon jetzt erkennbar, denn Tarabon und Arad Doman sind beinahe zerstört, Tear und Cairhien könnte es immer noch so gehen und Illian will er schließlich erobern. Er erklärt Aviendha, dass er bei zwei Träumen kein Geheimnis sieht und erklärt ihr seine Deutung, doch sie sieht zweifelnd aus. Natürlich tut sie das, denn da die Weisen Frauen die Träume nicht deuten können, kann das ihrer Meinung nach auch sonst niemand. Aviendha sagt, dass sie ihm noch einen weiteren Traum berichten kann, auch wenn der ihn nicht berührt - was Rand sagt, dass es noch einige gibt, die sie ihm nicht erzählen wird. Sie streicht heraus, wie wichtig dieser Traum ist, da alle drei Weisen Frauen ihn hatten. * Regen, der aus einer Schale kommt. Um die Schale herum gibt es Falltüren und andere Fallen. Sollten die richtigen Hände die Schale aufnehmen, werden sie einen Schatz vorfinden, der möglicherweise genauso wichtig ist wie die Schale selbst. In den falschen Händen bedeutet sie das Verhängnis für die ganze Welt. Der Schlüssel für das Auffinden der Schale ist "derjenige, der nicht länger ist". Dieser Traum bezieht sich höchstwahrscheinlich auf die Schale der Winde. Sie kann das Wetter verändern und damit das Gleichgewicht der Welt wieder in Ordnung bringen, nachdem der Dunkle König es gestört hat. Die Gefahren sind unter anderem der Gholam, der in Ebou Dar die Aes Sedai angreifen wird. REFERENZEN Rand fragt, was sie mit "derjenige, der nicht länger ist" meint, doch Aviendha kann ihm das auch nicht beantworten. Sie steht auf und Rand hätte fast gefragt, ob sie gehen muss. Er korrigiert sich und sagt, sie könnte ruhig zu den Weisen Frauen zurückkehren und ihre Studien wieder aufnehmen, da er genug von ihr gelernt hat. Aviendha sagt, er wisse weniger als ein kleiner Junge und stellt ihm einige Fragen über die Kultur der Aiel, die er nicht beantworten kann. * Warum hört ein Mann auf seine Zweitmutter noch eher als auf seine eigene Mutter, und eine Frau auf ihren Zweitvater eher als auf den eigenen * Wann kann eine Frau einen Mann heiraten, ohne einen Brautkranz zu flechten. * Wann muss eine Dachherrin einem Schmied gehorchen * Wenn du eine Silberschmiedin zur Gai'shain machst, warum musst du sie dann für jeden Tag, an dem sie für dich arbeitet, auch noch einen Tag für sich selbst arbeiten lassen * Warum trifft auf eine Weberin nicht das gleiche zu Ehe er etwas sagen kann, senkt sie den Kopf und erklärt, die Auswirkungen von Ji'e'toh kämen selbst ihr manchmal wie blanker Hohn vor, doch sie will sich ihrem Toh stellen. Rand sagt, dass sie ihm gegenüber kein Toh hat, falls sie die Sache mit Lanfear meint, denn Moiraine hatte sie alle gerettet. Entscheidungen (Kapitel Bd. 12) Aviendha mustert ihn lächelnd und sagt, es wäre schön, wenn ein Mann auch nicht alles weiß. Sie bittet ihn, ihr Bescheid zu geben, bevor er schlafen geht, damit sie nicht zu spät kommt und ihn weckt. Dann geht sie. Rand sieht ihr nach und denkt, dass selbst ein Cairhiener beim Spiel der Häuser leichter zu durchschauen ist als eine Frau. Lews Therin lacht in seinem Kopf und sagt, er würde alles zerstören, was er liebt. Rand befielt ihm, still zu sein. Aviendha Als Aviendha auf dem Gang ist, versucht sie sich zu beruhigen. Wie immer bringt Rand sie völlig aus dem Konzept mit seiner Anwesenheit. Sie schämt sich, und sie hat Toh ihm gegenüber, aber noch mehr gegenüber Elayne. Natürlich hatte Rand sie vor Lanfear gerettet, doch das wiegt für sie nicht mehr als die Schuld gegenüber Elayne. * Cassin: Goshien, Aethan Dor * Liah: Chareen. * Aviendha denkt, dass die Chareen oftmals hinterhältige Katzen sind Cassin, der mit Liah noch immer vor der Tür wartet, wirft ihr nur einen Blick zu, doch die Tochter des Speers lächelt wissend, zu wissend für Aviendhas Geschmack, da beide Frauen sich gar nicht wirklich kennen. Sie fragt Liah in der Zeichensprache der Töchter, ob sie nichts besseres zu tun habe als zu lächeln. Liah grinst nur noch breiter und antwortet ebenfalls in der Zeichensprache, Aviendha wäre keine Tochter des Speers mehr und würde bald einen Brautkranz flechten. Das ist eine schwere Beleidigung und Aviendha macht einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch ihr wird klar, dass sie in ihrem Rock unterliegen würde, wenn sie Liah jetzt angreift, und dass diese sich weigern würde, sie zur Gai'shain zu machen, und sie statt dessen vor allen Taardad verprügeln könnte. Aber das ist noch nicht einmal das schlimmste, denn Melaine würde Aviendha so sehr bestrafen, um sie an die abgelegten Speere zu erinnern, dass sie sich wünschen würde, sich von Liah verprügeln zu lassen. Cassin unterbricht das stumme Duell und erklärt, er wolle irgendwann einmal die Zeichensprache der Töchter erlernen. Liah sieht ihn an und sagt, er würde sehr hübsch in einem Rock aussehen, wenn er darum bittet, bei den Far Dareis Mai aufgenommen zu werden. Aviendha ist erleichtert, als Liah sie nicht mehr ansieht, da sie keine ehrenvolle Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, zuerst wegzusehen. Sie signalisiert Liah, dass sie Toh hat, und diese antwortet, es wäre nur klein. Aviendha geht. Sie weiß, dass es eines ihrer Toh beseitigen würde, wenn sie Rand tötet, und ein anderes, wenn sie sich selbst tötet, aber die beiden Tohs verhindern die jeweilige Lösung dem anderen gegenüber. Sie muss eine Möglichkeit finden, beide zu erfüllen. Charaktere *Rand al'Thor *Sulin *Urien *Aviendha *Amys *Bair *Melaine *Sorilea *Chaelin *Edarra *Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron *Rhuarc *Colavaere Saighan *Dobraine Taborwin *Maringil *Meilan Mendiana *Fionnda Annariz *Anaiyella Narencelona *Maraconn *Gueyam *Aracome *Selande Darengil *Jalani *Liah *Cassin *''Lews Therin Telamon'' Erwähnt * Alanna Mosvani * Ilyena Therin Moerelle - als schöne Frau mit goldenen Haaren * Dunkler König * Hearne * Simaan * Moiraine Damodred * Egwene al'Vere * Sammael * Mangin * Perrin Aybara * Bael * Mat Cauthon * Enaila * Somara * Elayne Trakand * Laman Damodred * Lanfear Gruppen *''Ta'veren'' *Wiedergeborener Drache *''Car'a'carn'' *Aiel **''Gai'shain'' **Töchter des Speers **Rote Schilde **Weise Frau (Aiel) **Clanhäuptling **Miagoma ***Rauchiges Wasser-Septime **Shiande ***Neder-Septime **Chareen Erwähnt * Verlorene * Grauer Mann * Drachenverschworene * Prophet des Drachen * Dachherrin Orte *Cairhien (Nation) **Cairhien (Hauptstadt) ***Sonnenpalast *Andor **Caemlyn ***Königlicher Palast von Andor Erwähnt * Rhuidean * Tear (Nation) ** Stein von Tear * Tarabon * Arad Doman * Illian (Nation) * Altara * Murandy * Rückgrat der Welt Gegenstände * Drachenszepter * Lamans Schwert Erwähnt * Sho-Flügler * Schale der Winde - als Schale Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden Sonstige * Ji'e'toh Aiel Verwandtschaftsgrade * Zweitmutter * Zweitvater Kategorie:Stadt des Verderbens (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Sonnenpalast Kategorie:Palast von Andor